The Suspender man
by LenaCalibrator
Summary: ¿Que es lo que pasa cuando un robot conoce a un humano con un banjo? ¿Que es lo que pasa cuando sólo se vale del recuerdo junto con unas cuantas planas de periódico viejo? Mientras acaricia el banjo y unos tirantes


Antes que nada quería hacer algo para san Valentín (?) ya saben el amor, pero escuche esta canción y me base en ella ya saben la dejo arriba y si no les aparece se llama The suspender Man y es de Steam Powered Giraffe _Lo que está escrito así es parte de la canción_ y puej no se es mi primer KuroTsuki –Arriba la OTP- Sin más preámbulos los dejo que lo lean y espero y les guste.

Esta es una historia que con el paso del tiempo ha quedado en el olvido, si no fuera por las primeras planas de unos periódicos viejos, por unos cuantos hombres que han logrado evitar la muerte con el paso del tiempo y gracias a mí; ya que no importa cuánto tiempo pase yo lo recordare como si fuera ayer, como si estuviera grabado en mi memoria y lo está.

Esta grabado ya que soy un robot.

Soy un robot; he vivido demasiado tiempo grabando cada momento en mi mente o en mi caset de memorias, con algunas partes de mi cuerpo oxidadas y cambiadas por unas nuevas pero me gusta mi cuerpo oxidado. Es una muestra de que el tiempo no pasa en vano y mucho menos su recuerdo, incluso puedo borrar cosas sin importancia como quien me creo pero jamás a Kuroo Tetsuro.

Soy Tsukishima Kei; como un robot puedo ser desactivado y hare que alguien, algún humano me desactive y es lo que espero después de contar mi relato ya que vivir solo es triste, mas siendo un robot que se supone no tiene sentimientos.

 _Fue una noche en el pantano había una silueta, la niebla era violeta_ y los aldeanos decían que la niebla violeta olía a dulce, aun ahora no se a que huele el dulce.  
Entonces lo vi _.  
Vi a un hombre con tirantes enfundado con un banjo en sus manos.  
Tenía unas grandes tirantas rojas que yo jamás había visto._

El pareció percatarse de mi presencia y dijo.

— _Ey señor robot, soy el hombre de los tirantes_ — _Moviendo el ala de su sombrero_ — _y este banjo que te enseño es de la tierra prometida. Tocare una canción pero tienes que darme una moneda muy brillante justo en mi lado derecho._

Lo observe

—¿Acaso cree que soy idiota?

No dijo nada pero me observaba con sus profundos ojos color cafeto. Era como si observara a su presa, parecía un gato viendo meticulosamente todo de mí, tenía el pelo negro azabache parecía despeinado, tenía una tez besada por el sol que acentuaba a sus ojos y una sonrisa socarrona.

—Nunca dije eso, señor robot—Dijo acomodándose en el tronco.

—No soy un señor—solté con tono sarcástico y me fui.

No me gusta la música y mucho menos me llama la atención el sonido de un banjo. Porque demonios echaría dinero a un desconocido, es estúpido.

Así las noches pasaron, eventualmente y le vi de nuevo  
De nuevo era de noche, de nuevo niebla violeta, esta vez estaba más cerca del pueblo pero seguía en el rango del pantano.

—Hey chico robot—Sonrió como la primera vez.

—Por favor no me llame chico robot—Trate de decir educadamente, realmente había algo que me molestaba de este tipo.

—Entonces chico robot ¿Cómo te llamas?

—No tengo por qué contestarle

—Ohh bueno yo me llamo Kuroo Tetsuro—de nuevo sonrió pero no era una sonrisa tonta como la vez anterior esta parecía amable.

Sentí algo en mi interior, como si se aceleraran mis engranajes.

Esto era extraño y molesto así que solo me fui.

El día llego y la noche dando paso a mas días y más noches.

Noche de nuevo, de nuevo lo vi.  
De nuevo la neblina violeta.

—Chico robot ¿Por fin esta será la noche que me dirás tu nombre?—Socarronería en sonrisa y voz.

—¿Por qué crees que te lo diré?

—Se dice que la tercera es la vencida—Se rió— Y esta es la vencida chico— Señalando con ambas manos hacia el suelo.

—¿Eso aplica para mí?

—Claro nadie se salva de la regla de tres— Paso su brazo por mis hombros atrayéndome hacia su cercanía, era molesto demasiado cerca de mi.

—Por favor suélteme es molesto tenerlo irrumpiendo mi espacio personal—Dije mientras trataba de zafarme de su agarre, pero a pesar de parecíamos tener la misma estatura él era mucho más fuerte y robusto que yo.

—Claro que no chico, no hasta que me digas tu nombre—dijo demasiada cerca de mi cara.

Eso hizo que otra vez esa sensación se apresara de mí, no tuve opción.

—Kei... Tsukishima Kei—Dije suspirando— Ahora por favor suélteme—Trate de hablar en tono autoritario.

—Kei—Grito

Eso me espanto.

—Por favor no me llame por mi nombre, kuroo-san.

—¿Por qué tan a secas?—Pregunto sobándose su mentón.

—Por que si.

—Ya se! Te diré Tsukki!—Hablo como si hubiera tenido la idea más revolucionaria del mundo pero no, solo era estúpida.

—No lo haga—Fue lo único que solté para irme.

—¿Ya te vas?

No respondí, seguí caminando era estúpido hablar con él.

—Tsukki nos vemos luego!—!Grito por fortuna no había nadie más en esa noche. Por que era patético que me llamaran de esa forma tan amistosa.

El día llego pero por alguna razón aquel idiota rondaba mi pensamiento, eso me hacía patético a mí. ¿Pensar en un humano? Era estúpido, el único humano que necesite fue mi creador Yamaguchi Tadashi pero él había muerto, de ahí solo necesite de humanos para comprar cosas necesarias para mí. Nunca intente llevarme con ellos, ellos siempre son avariciosos, molestos, irritantes, solo piensan en ellos mismos son como ratas, son plagas.

¿Pero por que aquel hombre llamado Kuroo Tetsuro rondaba en mí?

De nuevo el tiempo corrió y de nuevo lo vi  
De nuevo la neblina violeta

Al igual que antes estábamos cerca del pantano pero era una noche especial ya que el pueblo festejaba una feria y desde la feria podías ver el pantano y viceversa

—Hey Tsukki—Alzo sus manos mientras gritaba mi nombre—Me alegro de verte hoy.

—No puedo decir lo mismo Kuroo-san

—Siempre tan frió y sin sentimientos—Dijo dándome un codazo en mi abdomen

—Por si no lo sabe los robot no tenemos sentimientos y mucho menos frió.

Sonrió, como siempre, siempre se reía.

No lo había notado o si pero siempre llevaba su Banjo; pareció percatarse que veía su banjo.

—Tsukki, tocare una canción para ti—Dijo acomodándose en un tronco—P _ero sabes que debes poner una moneda bien brillante justo en mi lado derecho._

—Pensé que sería gratis.

—Lo es, para ti, solo es la costumbre de decirlo—Volvió a mirarme con aquellos ojos que me intrigaban.

— _Jugare con esta música sinfónica mientras tú haces volar tu mente._

 _Debía admitir que era muy anticuado.  
_ Pero por alguna razón no me molesto e incluso pensé que un robot como yo podía sentir.

Entonces

 _Sus dedos se retorcieron;  
arranco sus cadenas y eructo una risa  
golpeando con su pie  
aullaba como un gato  
encendido por un sonido profanador  
y yo._

 _Nunca había oído algo tan grande._

La demás gente del pueblo, gente que tenía vista al pantano gracias a la feria se acumuló a oír a kuroo tocando el banjo.

 _Y justo cuando el dejo de tocar, diría literalmente que mi mandíbula cayó al suelo._

De nuevo me sonrió, aquella sonrisa que no era socarrona, aquella que era amable y con sus ojos me observo esperando tal vez a que dijera algo.

El desvió la mirada y dijo

— _Colegas van a tener que pagar por más, pero entonces la multitud ya había invadido el pantano cayendo moneda tras moneda._

 _El se claro la garganta, volvió a retorcer sus dedos y a tocar: todo el mundo grito para el chico de los tirantes._

 _Si, él estaba haciendo un show por dos centavos._

El sonido del banjo recorría mis oídos, hacia mi cuerpo temblar, todo mi cuerpo temblaba de ¿emoción? ¿Aquel chico me hacía sentir?

No soy el único robot construido hay más; hay mitos que dicen que un robot puede llegar a experimentar emociones humanas si encuentra al humano correcto. Entonces ¿Yo había encontrado al humano correcto?

Era estúpido, si quiera ¿Eran reales esos mitos? Lo dudaba.  
Pero en el fondo había algo que me molestaba como aquel humano podía hacer mi cuerpo temblar por una sonata o me hiciera pensar en el.

Cuando volví en mi me di cuenta que;

 _Todos los niños cantaban y bailaban, los sonidos del banjo inculcaban un trance._

No era que me molestara, me agradaba y ese era el problema así que solo me fui lentamente sin llamar la atención de nadie.

 _A las cuatro de la mañana la prensa echa fuego "El hombre de los tirantes" en la página principal estaba el en la plana_.

Su foto donde se apreciaba a él con sus tirantes y su banjo era atractivo tenía que reconocerlo.

 _Todas las chicas se desmayaban y murmuraban lo guapo y apuesto que era._

Si tan solo supieran que es un bravucón patético.

 _Los banjos volaban de los estantes, brotaban alas de sueños de ser interpretados por el hombre de los tirantes._

La fiebre de los banjos y Kuroo prosiguió por días

La noche había caído, de nuevo la neblina violeta  
De nuevo el sentado en un tronco observándome calladamente al igual que un cazador ve a su presa.

—Tsukki ¿Por qué fuiste cruel y te fuiste?—Hablo con tono infantil y cruzándose de brazos fingiendo indignación.

—Eras muy aclamado, no necesitabas a un robot como yo teniendo tanta gente—Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

—Pero yo quería que Tsukki me viera tocar solo quería que tú me escucharas—Tono afligido y mirándome a los ojos.

Mentiría si dijera que con sus palabras y su mirada no habían causado efecto en mí, porque lo hacían.

—Y ¿Por qué querías que yo te escuchara?

—Porque me gusta Tsukki—Tono amable en lengua, no había un atisbo de burla en su mirada, lo decía completamente serio—Me gustas de manera romántica—Volvió a hablar pero esto había sido un susurro al viento.

Mi cuerpo descubrió una descarga eléctrica siendo mandada a todo mi ser y por primera vez en mi vida no sabía que hacer o decir.

—¿Esta consiente de que no soy un humano? No siento amor, ni cariño, ni calor nada de eso.—Hable rascándome la cien.

—¿Acaso está mal enamorarse de un robot? Para mi pareces completamente humano—Decía sin dejar de mirarme.

Que él me mirara me hacía sentir extraño. Vigilado; como si el paseara libremente por cada uno de mis engranajes, moviendo como si fuera su casa.

—Lo siento pero me tengo que ir—Dije levantándome rápidamente y comenzando a caminar el me seguía y decía que esperara. Pero yo corrí dejando atrás todo.

De nuevo el tiempo pasó y evitaba pasar por el pantano de noche.

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué siempre era de noche cuando lo veía?  
Nunca antes lo había visto en el día o en otro lugar  
aquello rondaba por mi mente.

 _El tiempo llego a mitad de febrero la neblina se había vuelto rojo carmesí_

Por alguna razón aquella neblina no me dio un buen _sentimiento_  
corrí por el pantano en busca de kuroo, lo busque, corrí de nuevo, lo volví a buscar, en los lugares donde nos habíamos visto sin éxito, no había nada o alguien que pudiera decirme algo sobre el. Camine adentrándome en el pantano y en un tronco estaba su banjo y sus tirantes pero nada de el.

 _Se había ido_

Me había dejado

Por qué alguna extraña emoción me llenaba en ese momento, nunca la había experimentado antes pero no era una muy agradable. Dolía, realmente dolía, sentía frió y me sentía solo, me sentía como si ya no hubiera nada, como si todo dejara de tener importancia y cayera a un pozo sin fondo o a una espiral de la que sentía no podría salir nunca.  
Sentía como mi cuerpo volvía a temblar pero esta vez no era nada agradable, pareciese que tuviera frio, como si mi cuerpo fuera demasiado frio, me dolía la cabeza y no pude mantenerme de pie.

Abrace aquel banjo y esos tirantes como si ellos pudieran proporcionarme calor.

No sé cuando llego el siguiente día, ni el siguiente no sé cuántos días habían pasado cuando volví al pueblo el periódico en primera página salía el y todo mi mecanismo se acelero.

 _"El hombre de los tirantes desapareció"  
Todo el mundo estaba con las manos en la cabeza_

 _Algunos decían que eso se obtiene por venderle su alma al pantano._

¿Acaso existía algo como una deidad en el pantano?  
¿Acaso se puede vender tu alma al pantano?  
¿Acaso es necesaria un alma para entregarse al pantano?

No lo se...

Sentía soledad, angustia incluso en estos momentos.

Acariciaba el banjo y los tirantes como si se fueran a quebrar como si de cristal se tratara. Mientras terminaba de narrar mi historia; Mientras aquellos chicos a los que les conté mi historia lloraban, más el chico pequeño de cabellos alborotados y naranjas, mientras el chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules retenía sus lágrimas y sobaba la espalda de su acompañante.

Los espere a que dejaran de llorar.

Ahora me miraban con lastima ¿Realmente era tan triste?  
Bueno ahora había contado una historia ahora ellos tenían que cumplir con la parte del trato y desactivarme.

A mí, a un artificio con intento de emociones.

—Entonces solo espero a que cumplan su parte—Dije susurrando y abrazando aquel banjo y esos tirantes.

—¿Realmente quieres hacerlo?—Hablo el de pelo naranja mientras hipaba.

—Lo quiero... más que nada.

—Está bien, yo lo haré—Hablo el azabache con mirada decidida.

Mientras él se acercaba a mis circuitos no pude evitar pensar que si acaso existía algo como dioses o deidades si acaso existía algo como las almas, me gustaría pedirle a los dioses a cualquier ser con el poder suficiente que me dejara volver a nacer como un ser humano; ser aquello que había repudiado quería sentir el calor, el "amor", el frió, las sensaciones. No me importaba ser un mal humano con tal de sentir aquellas emociones y poder volver a verlo de nuevo, si pudiera volver a nacer como un humano y volverlo a conocer seria perfecto.


End file.
